


insatiable

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Oppa Kink, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, light cock slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: It started as a joke.Whatever possessed Mark, Yuta had no idea, but out of nowhere, he clutched his hands to his chest and pitched his voice up in a breathy keen.“Oppa.”Now, it’s a thing.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 23
Kudos: 593





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderings/gifts).



It started as a joke.

Two in the morning, and they were sitting on the living room floor like a couple of kids up past their bedtime, lit only by the television and the flickery glow of the streetlight buzzing just outside the balcony. Whatever possessed Mark, Yuta had no idea, but out of nowhere, he clutched his hands to his chest and pitched his voice up in a breathy keen to mimic the sickly-sweet tone of the main actress in the drama playing on the TV.

“Oppa.”

Yuta laughed, because that’s what you do with jokes.

Then it kept happening. Again. And again.

And now, he never laughs, because the joke phase is long done and gone. That part of this whole thing ended after Mark whispered that little word against his lips while bouncing on his lap, that single syllable apparently so addictively lewd on his tongue that he felt the need to moan it over and over again all fucking night.

Now, it’s a _thing._

Really, if Yuta thinks even a second longer about it, it’s not inherently a sexual thing, despite the way its sincerity started. It’s just that the comical nature of Mark cooing “oppa” every time he sees Yuta sort of melted away.

But even then, what replaced the light-hearted tone of it wasn’t something sensual. If Yuta had to put a word on it, he’d say it’s “natural.” It just feels right, and, in a way, it’s even healing—like he gains a point of HP every time he hears Mark utter that little word in the precious tone he always takes on.

All that said, though, he does still appreciate it like this, in a broken moan falling from Mark’s slack jaw as Yuta swallows his cock down to the base with trained ease.

“Oh—oh my fucking god, _oppa,_ ” Mark gasps out again. It’s absolute blasphemy, betraying that little silver cross dangling on a chain against his bare collarbone, but Mark seems too far gone at this point to care, pupils blown wide as he stares down at Yuta’s lips wrapped around his shaft, a hand tangled in his long hair.

If Yuta’s mouth weren’t currently busy, he’d be grinning like the cat who caught the canary. Despite his role as the drummer in a metal band, he’s not particularly a Hellish kind, not into all that Satanic shit the media associates them with. But, fuck, if there isn’t something deeply satisfying about seeing Mark, who’s been a good little Christian boy since long before they met, totally lose himself and briefly his religion in the pleasure of some good head.

He pulls off Mark’s cock with a lewd, wet pop and lays one filthy open-mouthed kiss over the head, flicking his tongue against his slit in just the perfect way he knows makes his boyfriend’s legs shake and draws a whispered prayer of “fuck, fuck, fuck” from his lips. He cuts his eyes up at Mark’s face and cracks a devilish smile against his tip.

“Feels good, huh, baby?” he coos softly, jerking him off with long, slow strokes. Every inch of his shaft is wet and slick with precum and Yuta’s spit, as it should be, considering the fact he’s been working on him for the better part of the past hour, since the minute he stepped foot inside their apartment. Seeing Mark waiting bare and big-eyed on the couch, he didn’t even bother with taking his own clothes off, a decision he’s almost regretting now, his cock aching in his tight jeans.

So far, Mark’s gotten to the very edge of cumming a handful of times before being dragged back down by Yuta’s cruel touch and teeth, so it’s really no wonder he’s already looking so fucked out, chest heaving as he pants for air, hair disheveled and sticking to his forehead with sweat, hands trembling as he holds onto the armrest of the couch with one, the other tangled in Yuta's hair in a white-knuckled grip.

He looks halfway to heaven, but there's still that hungry gleam in his eyes that Yuta absolutely loves him for. He's _insatiable._

"More," Mark confirms in a soft, pleading whisper, and his fingers curl just a tad tighter in Yuta's hair, any usual apprehension for his discomfort long gone. "More, please, _oppa._ "

He says it this time with that distinct whine in his throat, and arousal coils twice as hot in Yuta's gut. And even hotter still when Mark has the nerve to flash those big puppy dog eyes at him. He really knows every button to press to get his way.

“You little brat,” Yuta huffs a short, heated laugh, and Mark grins back, positively delighted with himself, until Yuta stands to scoop him up out of the chair and into his arms.

Clinging to Yuta like a koala as he walks them to the bedroom, Mark busies himself with pressing kisses along his sharp jawline, murmuring back saccharine sweet against his skin, “But I’m _your_ brat, oppa.”

Yuta snorts and rolls his eyes, pinching his boyfriend’s bare ass just hard enough to make him squeak beside his ear. “Mine or not, you’re still a fuckin’ brat, and you know it.”

He kneels on the bed to set Mark down with care among soft sheets, and he nearly melts at the big, thoroughly pleased smile Mark flashes at him when he leans back, all teeth and gums and sunshine and love. Mischievous deep down, but still so lovely.

“You love it though, don’t you?” he presses softly while hooking his legs around Yuta’s hips, drawing him closer. He bites his own lip when Yuta delivers, bearing his weight down on Mark’s body, their hips flush together, balancing himself with one hand beside his head while the other drifts down to splay over Mark’s chest.

“You know I do, babe,” he mumbles back, idly tracing the shallow but defined dip between Mark’s pecs. He’ll never get over Mark’s body, the lean tightness of it all, such a contrast from his innocent face and demeanor.

Really, Mark’s a walking contrast. Natural doe eyes and abs honed from years of baseball (that sport is a fucking blessing, Yuta swears). A cross around his neck and prayers on his lips, but as soon as Yuta gets him right where he wants him—

“ _Fuck,_ ” Mark hisses through his teeth when Yuta’s fingers find one of his nipples, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. He flashes a proud, toothy grin, and Mark huffs a laugh back at him, only for the sound to get caught as Yuta squeezes and rolls his nipple between his fingers. He arches his back into his touch and gasps a plea, “Ah—ah, fuck, oppa, c’mon—”

Those puppy dog eyes make a return, and Yuta’s too whipped to not obey. Casting just a quick glance downwards, he rolls his hips and breathes a sigh at the friction on his clothed erection, and then a soft laugh at how Mark flinches and gasps, face scrunched in pain at the feeling of denim jeans against his bare cock. Yuta swoops down to kiss the discomfort from those pretty lips, smiling when he feels Mark melt against him.

It doesn’t take long though for two hands to find their way down to his belt, the tremble nearly completely gone from his touch as Mark opens his buckle and then his fly, mumbling against his lips, “Get these off, dude.”

He smiles and lets Mark lick behind his teeth as he moves his hand from his chest downwards to swat those pair of wanderers away, taking up the task himself to tug his jeans down around his thighs. Mark’s hands are quick to find their way back up to his hair, fingers twisting and twirling in the long brown locks until Yuta has to pull away to rid himself completely of his pants, and shirt while he’s at it.

“Oppaaaa,” Mark whines pitifully and even kicks his feet in a petulant little tantrum when Yuta leaves him to stand up beside the bed.

“Big baby,” he laughs fondly and even more when Mark pouts at him, though with the slightest tinge of a playful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Finishing what he started as he tugs his pants down to kick them off, he takes the opportunity of the new vantage point to better look Mark over, admiring his shape as he lies waiting atop the sheets, spread thighs welcoming and one hand resting on his lower stomach with thinly-concealed urges.

Throat feeling thick, Yuta swallows as he goes about unbuttoning his shirt, a new urgency behind his fingers that Mark very clearly notices. He lets his legs fall open just a bit wider and tucks his bottom lip between white teeth, and Yuta feels like he’s on fucking fire by the time he’s completely naked and finally at home again between those thick, pretty thighs.

“God, baby,” he mumbles between lavishing Mark’s neck with sloppy kisses, all of which Mark takes with sweet keens and moans, voice hitching every time teeth tease his skin, “you’re so fuckin’ hot, you know that? Look so pretty like this.”

“Yeah?” Mark whispers back, smile melting into his tone. He’s got a hand in Yuta’s hair again, the other pressing nail-crescents into his back, both holding on like his life depends on it. Yuta ruts his cock in the crook of Mark’s hip, and his voice cracks on a breathy moan, “Op—fuck, _oppa,_ you like it? Like me all laid out for you?”

Another jerk of his hips, and Yuta groans, baring his teeth against Mark’s throat as he mutters back, “I like _you._ ”

“I like you too,” Mark whispers back without missing a beat, and when Yuta rubs his cock against his, he gasps like he’s seen his savior, that intense sensitivity Yuta’s worked him into making an apparent return to his frayed nerves. He holds onto his lifeline twice as tight as Yuta scrambles to switch his attention, cupping his hands under Mark’s thighs to haul him up so he can rut his cock between the globes of his ass instead. “ _God,_ I-I fuckin’ like you so much, dude, fuck—”

“Shit,” Yuta curses under his breath when Mark squeezes those solid thighs around his hips to work himself down on his cock, wiggling in Yuta’s hold like he’s trying to get him inside already, like he’s starved for it, like Yuta didn’t just fuck him senseless the night before. It takes every ounce of Yuta’s willpower to not just give him what he wants then and there, but he knows Mark’s ass will be grateful for his restraint. “Fuck, baby, where’s the lube?”

“Wherever you left it,” Mark tells him helpfully, breathlessly, clearly preoccupied. His abs flex as he works his hips, grinding his ass down on Yuta’s cock to try relentlessly to coax him in, and, once again, it takes Yuta a grand effort to gather his brain cells long enough to pull away.

He shushes Mark when he whines at being left yet again and bends down to soothe him with a quick kiss, mumbling to his lips, “Hold on, lemme find it.”

Mark heaves a sigh but lets him go, put out but with a grateful smile, as expected. Yuta would take a second to gloat and tease Mark for being desperate, but he can’t really talk when his cock is so hard it hurts.

He hurries on with searching the top drawer of the nightstand, and Mark props himself up on his elbows to watch, head tipped to one side as he seems to appreciate his naked form—Yuta slightly hunched as he peers to the back of the drawer behind Mark’s bible and their string of red anal beads (“Rosaries, for you, my love,” Yuta said the day he brought them home from his trip to the local sex shop. Mark nearly passed out.).

“Not there,” Mark says suddenly. When Yuta shoots him a questioning look, he elaborates, “Do we _ever_ put it there? I checked earlier, couldn’t find it.”

Yuta sighs and closes the drawer, then straightens up and looks around, scratching the back of his neck. For a long moment, his eyes scour the room, looking for any sign of that little blue bottle, and he curses his past self for being so careless. This is how it usually goes, though: he tosses it away in the heat of the moment and then spends 30 minutes looking for the damned thing.

Heaving another sigh, he drops to a squat and lifts the end of the quilt to look under the bed. “You didn’t see where it went?”

Above his head, Mark kicks his feet idly, hanging just off the edge of the bed. “Kinda hard to see shit when I’ve got your dick inside me.”

“What, you see with your asshole?”

“You know what I mean.”

Yuta cracks a grin to himself and then at Mark as he pokes his head up to peer at him over the edge of the bed and from between his feet. Quite a flattering view of his boyfriend. “Do I?”

An embarrassed heel pushing against his forehead chases him back to his job, and he laughs as he drops back down to peek again underneath the bed. It’s dark, but he can see just well enough to know the lube’s not there, so he moves on, standing up and going on to search the rest of the room, though not without leaving a loving kiss on the knob of Mark’s ankle before he goes.

Once he at last discovers the bottle of lube just barely peeking from beneath their pile of dirty clothes in the corner, he returns with a bright grin and flops less than gracefully down on top of his boyfriend’s now relaxed form, earning a huff and a whine.

“You’re heavy,” Mark mumbles by his ear, but there’s that smile to his tone again, and Yuta chuckles under his breath, tipping his head down to place a kiss to Mark’s throat.

“So are you,” he murmurs back, clicking the bottle open with his thumb. It’s kind of a miracle it wasn’t open when he tossed it. He’s just grateful it didn’t leak everywhere. “But you don’t hear me complaining when you ride me.”

He props himself up just enough to slip his hand between their bodies and squeezes a generous dollop of the lube over Mark’s groin. He gasps, jerks at the cold, and Yuta is quick to catch his lips again, swallowing up the sweet little noises that come when he drops the bottle again (more carefully this time) in favor of curling his hand around Mark’s cock.

His erection waned in the time it took Yuta to find what he was looking for, but just a few strokes and he’s filled out again, heavy and hard in Yuta’s fist as he slicks his shaft, every dip and rise of his fist earning another precious moan, muffled against his mouth.

“Oh—” he gasps when Yuta finally pulls back to let him breathe, and his chest heaves with shuddering breaths, hands scrambling to hold onto Yuta’s arms as he starts to fist Mark’s cock faster, wet sounds filling the air around them. Mark’s shaking, curling his toes, throwing his head back to stare into the distance past Yuta’s head. He looks just on the edge of falling apart. “Oh my fucking—oh my go-god, _oppa,_ fuckin’—fucking wait—”

Yuta coos at him as he watches everything that’s been pent up for the past hour build and begin to tease an overflow. He twists his wrist in that perfect way that he knows always ruins him, captivated by the brilliant flush creeping up his neck and how his face looks twisted pleasure. “Go on, baby, you can do it. Be a good boy and cum for oppa.”

And, with a throaty whine, Mark breaks. All the tension squeezing his muscles suddenly melts with the heat of his orgasm, and his voice sinks into a low, shameless moan as he spills over Yuta’s knuckles, dirtying the hand that strokes him through it. His jaw falls slack, and Yuta leans down to slip his tongue behind his teeth, licking up his cries when his touch quickly becomes too much and a new tension flexes through his body.

His nails bite half moons into Yuta’s arm as he rubs his palm over the head of his cock, slippery with cum and lube, and then his thighs are squeezing tight and desperate around his hips.

“Oh god,” Mark sobs when Yuta finally leans back, his voice pitched high and trembling, cracked with need and fraying around the edges. “Oh my f-fucking god, oh, oppa, oh shit—”

“Too much, baby?” Yuta hums at him and savors the way Mark’s breath catches in his throat when he rubs the tip of his thumb over his slit.

“Too—oh—too much,” he whines, and it sounds like he can hardly catch his breath, every inhale immediately being forced back out on a cry, a keen, a huff, whatever those wrecked little sounds could be considered. Yuta rears his hand back just a tad, enough to give Mark a short reprieve, and then lands a small, wet slap to the head of his cock, and then it’s a yelp, sharp and high, “ _Ah!_ ” that quickly melts to pure babble, “Op-oppa, please, _please,_ oh my fucking—oh god, I-I can’t take—oppa, I—”

Yuta swoops down to whisper a shush against his mouth and then kisses at the fat tears that roll down his temples from the corners of his eyes. He squeezes his fist tight around the base of his softening cock and rests it there, murmuring against his cheek, “It’s alright, baby, it’s okay, oppa’s got you, you’re doing so good.”

The praise melts Mark from the inside out, and he sobs his gratitude, turning his head til he finds Yuta’s mouth and kisses him like his life depends on it. He holds on tight still to Yuta’s arm, but his free hand finds its way to his hair and tangles again in the long brown strands. Yuta smiles fondly against his mouth, and that earns him a little bite to his bottom lip, and another when he chuckles.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Mark pouts when Yuta pulls back. Not far, just enough to look in those big, watery eyes.

He cracks a grin and places a kiss to the tip of his nose, to make him scrunch his face in a playful little growl. “Right, right, sorry, little lion.”

“You’re a bully,” Mark mumbles back with that certain sappiness to his words that always seeps in after he cums. Precious and soft and entirely pliant as Yuta guides his legs to hook over his shoulders and hoists his hips up to stuff a pillow underneath. He even wiggles to get it settled comfortably under his lower back and just about purrs when Yuta rewards him with a kiss to the inside of his knee.

“Yeah?” Yuta chuckles softly, rubbing his hands down the hard muscles of Mark’s thighs, another gift from his years of circling bases and chasing balls. He brushes his fingers over a memory of last night, a bruise still colored deep and sore on the inside of Mark’s thigh, and he hums pleased at the sight. “You’re just too cute not to bully, baby.”

Below him, Mark merely hums back, staring at him with half-hooded eyes, pretty brown peering through long lashes. He lifts his arms to fold under his head, and it’s absolutely on purpose. He knows how it makes his lean body flex and how that affects Yuta at his very core. He proved as much during their first hookup, when he whispered against Yuta’s lips that he “saw the way you looked at me.”

Again, he knows every fucking button. He’s known them since the beginning.

“Brat,” Yuta mumbles, distractedly reaching for the lube. He fumbles for the bottle, eyes never leaving the man laid out before him, and Mark flashes a wicked grin, wiggles his hips a little, as if to tempt him, as if he needs any more temptation.

“Your brat, oppa,” he reminds him, and there’s that subtle heat back in his voice and behind his eyes. Yuta’ll never not be astounded by how fast he recovers, always right back on his feet and hungry for more. Maybe he has baseball to thank for that too.

“Yeah, you are,” he mutters his agreement, falling prey to Mark’s ploy as his eyes drift downwards over his body, his hands busy with opening the bottle of lube and pouring some into the cup of his palm. He bites his lip as he wraps his hand around his cock and strokes himself to the sight of Mark, lying in wait, staring up at him with those bedroom eyes, cum smeared messy along his shaft and across his tight stomach.

He looks like a dream, a work of art, and then even fucking better when he stretches his arms out, crunching his abs, and takes hold of his thighs from Yuta’s shoulders. Hands under his knees, he sinks back into the sheets and shamelessly holds himself open for Yuta to admire, so perfectly flexible it’s like this position is as natural as lying flat on his back.

“Like this, oppa?” he whispers, cutting his eyes towards Yuta’s cock, at the shiny red head peeking from where it’s wrapped up in his tight fist. He stares like he’s starved, like this is his first time even seeing a dick and he can just barely contain himself. Yuta swears he can feel his excitement buzzing from here.

“God,” he breathes a little laugh and shifts on his knees an inch closer, guiding his cock to Mark’s hole. Rubbing the head over his rim, he hums a pleased noise, eyes flicking up to watch how Mark’s eyelashes flutter with anticipation. “That’s perfect, baby. So good for oppa, aren’t you?”

He taps the head of his cock against Mark’s hole a couple times, savoring the lewd, wet sound and the way Mark whines high in his throat.

“Y-Yeah, yes, for you, oppa, so—” his breath hitches when Yuta just barely pushes in, only for his whimper to meld into a frustrated groan when he immediately pulls right back out, “—so fucking _please_ fuck me already, dude, I swear to—”

In a heartbeat, he’s split open around Yuta’s cock, and his head falls back into the sheets, jaw slack around an unabashed and thoroughly-pleased moan. Yuta doesn’t give him a second to adjust before he’s fucking into him at a pace much too cruel for just starting out, sloppy wet sounds and skin slapping skin filling the air.

It’s not like Mark needs that little pause anyway, though, not when he’s still stretched from last night, his body sucking in Yuta’s cock like he’s his missing piece, like he was molded to fit around his shaft.

“Holy—” Mark can barely catch his breath, each time Yuta’s cock plunges inside him forcing a moan from his lungs. “Holy shit, o-oppa—”

Yuta cracks a grin, bringing one hand up to wrap around Mark’s ankle and hold it up high, giving him the chance to drop his hand to grab the sheets instead. “Feel good, baby?”

“God, fucking _yeah,_ ” Mark gasps. His whole body suddenly jerks around Yuta, and he tosses his head back against the sheets again, arching his back with a winded, drawn out “Fuuuuck—”

“Right there, huh?” Yuta chuckles, voice tight and strained as he pounds into Mark. He hits it again and has to catch Mark’s other leg when he drops it in favor of scrambling for purchase on the sheets, twisting the fabric around his fists, clenched so tight his knuckles blanch. He writhes and arches and whines, and his eyes damn near roll back as Yuta gives another pronounced snap of his hips.

“O- _oh_ my fucking god, oh my god, oppa—”

He watches as Mark steadily comes apart below him, how the pleasure builds and builds to a boiling point, til Mark’s cock is again thick and drooling, bouncing wet against his lower stomach with every thrust. It’s sloppy between their hips, slick and obscene, and Yuta can feel himself getting lost in the heat of it all.

He holds Mark tighter, fingers pressing bruises into his thin ankles, and fucks him harder, frantically chasing their highs. He sees when it dawns over Mark, warm like the late evening sunshine pouring in through the window, pleasure soaking through his expression as he shakes and arches his back and cries out a chorus of Yuta’s name and “oppa, oppa, _oppa!_ ”

“I’ve got you,” Yuta tells him, breathless and strained. He bottoms out again and grinds his hips down against Mark’s ass, just to crack his voice and hear him sob, pitiful and desperate. “Oppa’s got you, baby.”

It always captivates him, how beautiful Mark is when he cums. The way his body flexes, the way he trembles in Yuta’s hold, the way his pretty cock throws white streaks over his stomach, all the way up to his chest. His face is scrunched, he looks almost pained, and Yuta can’t resist.

Dropping Mark’s thighs, he swoops down to kiss him like it’s all he needs in life, and Mark moans into his mouth as he fucks him into the edges of too much. His hands tangle in Yuta’s hair, and he clings tight to his rocking form, his legs wrapped around Yuta’s waist so firm it’s like he’ll never let him go. Yuta wouldn’t mind that.

“Fuuck,” Mark whines against Yuta’s mouth laving over his, against the teeth teasing his lips. “Fuck, _fuck,_ oppa, that’s—that’s it—” Another gasp, another jerk of his body around Yuta’s cock. “Fuckin’ oh my god, _yes_ that’s it, oppa, cum for me, _please_ —”

Yuta groans into Mark’s mouth as his orgasm crashes over him. He fucks Mark through it, lazily thrusting his cum into the heat of Mark’s tight body, and Mark gasps and whispers sweet nothings against his lips the whole time, all “that’s it, oppa” and “good boy” and “feels good, thank you, thank you.”

As he stills and the bliss settles into his bones, he lets it pull him down. He lays himself over Mark like a weighted blanket, and Mark accepts him happily with a delighted little giggle and a smile against languidly kissing lips.

“That was so fucking good,” Yuta mumbles against Mark’s mouth once he’s finally able to get the words out, and he smiles when Mark chuckles again.

“Yeah, it was,” he agrees softly, short nails scratching gentle circles against Yuta’s scalp and coaxing his eyes closed. He sinks down deeper, but Mark doesn’t seem to mind even a little, only holding him that much tighter. “I missed you a lot today, oppa.”

Yuta coos, cracks a lazy smile. “I wasn’t even gone that long, little lion.”

“I know, but—” He hears Mark take a short breath. “I dunno, man. I just missed you.”

There’s that tone to his voice, the sort of bashfulness he gets when he’s meaning more than what he says, than what he can say.

Yuta opens his eyes to meet Mark’s gaze and smiles at the warmth he sees there. Mark’s eyelashes are still wet, clinging to each other, and Yuta lifts a hand to wipe his thumb through the water under Mark’s eye, a gentle touch that he leans happily into.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> huge huge huge thank you to darling anne for beta-ing this fic for me!! :')) im so grateful
> 
> i had so much fun writing this, i loved writing their relationship and back and forth ;; and im really really happy with how it came out!! i hope everyone enjoyed it <333
> 
> (also a lil thought for this au that i couldnt quite fit in: they have matching nicknames :') mark is little lion and yuta is big lion)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
